In the past, many mechanisms have been incorporated in dolls to achieve different functional characteristics.
For example, Spanish Patent No. 8700752 claims a device for the combined movement of the mouth and eyes of dolls.
There are also dolls that incorporate voice devices which allow for crying, laughter, etc.
However, hitherto there has not been known any doll that provides a combination of crying and lip movement by devices which are as simple and economical as is desirable.